We will live
by Lanesta19
Summary: This story follows the lives of three teenagers as they struggle through the world of SAO, we will see pain, death, drama, and strife. This story will follow the along with story line for the most part, and we will see some Kirito and Asuna. This is an OC centric story read at your own beheast, and no flaming. Rated M for bad language, violence, death, and Lemons. OC/OC


Lane: Hello all readers, fans, and new comers. A personal greeting from yours truely and for this fic I will be Joined by my good friend and partner in crime, Jack O'Reilly, say hello Jack.

JO: Yo yo, I'll be your co-author for this fine little journey, and I'm also the one who came up with most of the plot twists for the first little bit, so when you search for someone to hate, that'd be me. I hope you enjoy our little Brainchild, now what else have we got for the kids today Lane?

Lane: Very good Jack, now wht is your perdiction for the first chapter?

JO: My prediction you say? Well, it'll largely be focused around our introduction to the glorious world of Sword Art Online. For those who haven't actually SEEN this Anime, or read the novels, well I must question why you are actually HERE.

Lane: Nicely put Jack, now with out further ado, lets give them the disclamer and begin. Jack if you will.

JO: Yes well *Narrator Voice* Neither myself nor Lane own Sword Art Online or any characters featured in this fanfiction, with the exception of our OCs. This content is used completely legally so Toss Off if you have a problem with it, that will be all.

Lane: Also this was wrote using TitanPad, which we also do not own, its a useful system for people working together, we recomend it. So lets get the story started.

Chapter 1

Harkor POV

I sat there and looked at my NerveGear screen, I had yet to turn on the system, and was still looking at the blank screen. It had been a few hours since I purchased the game its self, the much awaited SAO. I smiled at the memories that I had made as a Beta tester on the game with my friend, Dylan. We where at our respective houses when we got the emails, we just happened to pick up the phone at the same time to gloat like the gamer nerds we are, and found out that we got the offer at the same time. It was all kinda funny really, after a few minutes of laughing and making jokes we decided to enter the game as a team and give our reviews at the same time.

Atleast that was the original plan as it turns out we got to floor sixteen before giving a small review on the game play that we had seen so far. As it turns out we can give a pretty good one and were contacted by the company to turn in more. It was, I think, two weeks before the official release of the game when we stopped playing and talked a strategy for when it came out. we spent the whole two months before we came to an acceptable strategy. We would keep it simple: Log in and meet up at one of the towns exits, then start farming EXP, items, and Col. Simple and easy, but also elegant.

Yet here I lay looking at a blank screen, why? Nerves? Anxiety? To be honest I'm not sure, it was a bad feeling I guess, just something gnawing at my stomach. I breathed in deep to calm my nerves, then, feeling more determined, turned on my head set. The screen lit up, and I watched as the clock ticked away. After one more deep breath, I said in a soft, quiet voice the words that would begin my greatest journey ever.

"Link Start."

POV Switch: RJ

I had just arrived home, and sitting there, like a herald of the joy to come, was my copy of Sword Art Online, delivered by my pal slash roommate no doubt. I reached up and flicked an offending strand of my mid-length hair away from my eyes as I eyed the box. The dark-brown locks had gotten to be a bit offending lately. For now, I plopped myself down on the counter to enjoy a bottle of water.

The thing about going to school in Japan was that Track was not only a club, but apparently also a social status. Every day in Gym I found myself racing my classmates and really it had gotten to be a bit old. Sure, I was team captain of the Cross Country team but that didn't mean I wanted to race everyone under the sun! However, with my powerful, yet lean, leg muscles the races were rarely even a real effort.

As I looked down, I sighed as I often did when I noticed my runner's tan. Much of my skin was a healthy, moderate tan color however the outline of my sleeveless running shirt could be seen, along with the outline of my shorts, leading to weird pale splotches. Even as my chestnut brown eyes examined this, my mind reminded me that I had more important things to do. Getting up to my full height of 5'8, I strode over and seized the game before entering my bedroom, plugging the game into my NerveGear, and donning the helmet. I lay down on my bed and, with barely contained enthusiasm, said those words

"Link Start!"

I could still hardly believe it, the day had finally come, SAO was finally out and available to the public. As I stood there in the spawn area, my mind belatedly reminded me that I had plans to meet up with my friend, Terry, near the south exit but somehow that wasn't high up on my priority list right now.

For now, I explored the city, ooh and aahing at everything. I did this primarily because so much had changed in response to our beta reviews, but at the same time so much was identical. Our criticisms had been noted, our praises as well, and that made the city that much better to me. I found the layout, however, hadn't really changed so I was able to find my way around quite easily.

Realizing, with a deep sigh, that I would have to actually honor my commitment and not be a complete jerk, I began making my way to the south exit. On my way, I opened my menu and was pleasantly surprised to find my beta gear was there. This constituted an armor set from floor 10, along with a sword and shield from floors 13 and 15 respectively. Even my stats had ported, though they weren't anything to write home about they were certainly much better than the average player.

Distracted by these thoughts, I never noted that I arrived at the south exit until I was faced with the sight of my friend's IGN, Harkor, hovering over his head with an HP bar beside it. He was a shorter guy with a slightly bulky apperance, his face was a little rounded and he had fair skin, a color much like his real skin. He had black hair that was wild and untamed, nothing like his real hair at least the color that is, and blue eyes that where almost aqua. His real eyes were a forest green. He was wearing a set of leather armor that was from higher floors, specifically floors: 12 and 15. It consited of a dark blue leather chest guard and a white over coat with arcane symbols on it, over the coat he had a dark blue shoulder guard on his left side. He had on a pair of black cotten pants, and dark blue, leather, knee high boots. I could just make out his Katana, it was simple and white hilted, the sheath was also white, and even though you didn't have to pack your weapon around, he did. I silently offered my fist for a fist-bump, and was pleased when he immediately did so. I made a show of flexing my virtual muscles as I commented "Well, are you ready to head out?"

In reply, he commented "I've been ready for the last thirty minutes while you were wandering around, presumably being as heart-stoppingly curious as ever."

Not willing to admit that he was completely, utterly right on that account, I retorted "Yeah, yeah, your just mad that I am better at making friends."

As ever, he rolled his eyes and tactfully ignored this jab, replying "Well, you know the plan, let's head out."

I nod with a big grin, looking forward to power leveling the living crap out of my talents since, despite my raised stats, I was still technically level one and therefore got the normal amount of xp from level one mobs. It takes about thirty minutes to find a decent spawn ground, but that means nothing to us since we have nothing better going on.

Our first foe is a pig, nothing to our level of equipment but we decide to practice our full combat moves on it anyway. As ever, we open with me charging in to meet the enemy, shield raised. I meet with a head on bash, sword raised over the shield to send a Sword Skill right into the pig. With the Pig's attention focused on me, I promptly strafed left as it's tusks pounded in-effectively on my shield, leaving it open for Terry to charge in and strike the finishing blow. Since we have our party sent to randomly assign loot, it's still a fair loot distribution even though I rarely land killing blows.

Several hours of grinding later, we've gotten all the money and exp we think we need for the day, and are idly chatting. However, with a heart full of regret I check the time, and find it's getting late. I sigh, saying "I've gotta go man, seeya." Without waiting for a reply, I open my menu and go to logout, just to find the option isn't there. I furrow my eyebrows in puzzlement and spend five minutes looking for it, however no matter where I look it isn't there. I look up at my friend and open my mouth to tell him about this, just for us both to suddenly be teleported, back to town square to be precise.

Lane: Well that was intresting wasn't it. A nice start and a little introduction, and I'm sure you know what comes next.

JO: Yeah, this is the part where we reveal that two people just wasn't enough and we conned another person into joining us...I mean recruited..right?

Lane: You know I'm not sure what methods where used and I plead the fifth on any accounts of kidnapping and extortion. JK.

JO: Wait...we weren't actually supposed to do-...Oh..uhh...Yeah moving on! This is Shadow, our new...partner? Would that be the word? I dunno, say Hi!

Shadow: Hi... *blank expression*

Lane: Well now that thats out of the way, and looks like the police are at the door, lets close out beffore they break in, this is Lanesta19, saying thank u for reading, and pls reveiw. Again we do notnot own anything related to SAO, with the exception of are own cheracters. Till further ado, everyone at once.

Everyone: Ciao.


End file.
